fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Witaj, szkoło!
Drugi odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Rozpoczyna się szkoła. Tiffany i Khadidża, a raczej Ivy, poznają dziewczynę, z którą będą mieszkać w pokoju. Zoltan wynajmuje ludzi, którzy na czas kampanii mają porwać Moranicę. Claire przeżywa pierwszy dzień Amy w nowym przedszkolu. Do domu Van Stommów puka nietypowy gość. Heinz Junior buduje Stań-Się-Niewidzialnym-Enator. Xavier, Fred i Amanda wypoczywają na Korfu. Bohaterowie *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder; *Park Hyo-Sang; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Tyler Flynn; *Brandon Flynn; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Keyl Jones; *Buford Van Stomm; *Claire Fletcher; *Amy Fletcher; *Jolie Martin; *Amanda Johnson; *Xavier Johnson; *Fred Johnson; *Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior; *Moranica Davenport; *Heinz Dundersztyc Junior; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Brigitte Van Stomm; *Ocean Davenport; *Brad Fabuła Ostatnie dni wakacji minęły dosyć szybko. Brandon i Tyler przygotowywali się do nowej szkoły. Tiffany powiedziała rodzicom, że przeprowadza się do G-Tech'u. Choć się nie zgodzili, to Fletcher i tak zrobiła swoje. Za to Ferb i Claire wynajęli specjalną ekipę, która usunęła pająka z ich domu. Okazało się, iż był to ptasznik goliat, pochodzący z Ameryki Południowej okaz, który uciekł z zoo w Danville. Ponadto, kiedy dowiedzieli się o zamknięciu przedszkola Amy, zapisali ją do innej placówki. Dyrektor telewizji ABC wygłosił specjalne przemówienie, w którym przeprosił Demokratów za wyemitowany odcinek programu "Kulinarnych Rewolucji" oraz przyznał się do tego, że ten epizod miał być wyemitowany w celu szerzenia propagandy antydavenportowej. Xavier, Fred i Amanda szczęśliwie dotarli na Korfu, zakwaterowali się w hotelu i zaczęli wypoczywać. W dniu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego Tiffany i Ivy przybyły o godzinie 8. Musiały wcześniej mieć przydzielone pokoje w internacie. Cała ta akcja polegała na tym, że na parterze czekali wszyscy uczniowie z bagażami, a kiedy usłyszeli swoje imię i nazwisko przez wiszący na ścianie głośnik, wsiadali ze swoimi rzeczami do windy. Następnie, kiedy dotarli na odpowiednie piętro, Zoltan wskazywał im odpowiedni pokój, gdzie uczniowie zostawiali swoje bagaże i ruszali do sali, gdzie miała odbyć się uroczystość. Tiffany i Ivy były jednymi z ostatnich osób. Bardzo to podziałało na ich nerwy, zwłaszcza Tjinder. Nie było tego widać po jej twarzy - w końcu nosiła swój nikab. Nastolatka szeptała pod nosem brzydkie słowa. Pozostali bali się jej, gdyż myśleli, że modli się do Allaha, a cały G-Tech zaraz wybuchnie. - Tiffany Fletcher - wywołał Zoltan. Dziewczyna ruszyła w kierunku windy, a jej kilkanaście walizek podążało za nią - Khadidża Hariri - Ivy poszła za przyjaciółką - Park Hyo-Sang. Tjinder zatrzymała się przed windą, gdzie bagaże Fletcherowej zapełniły prawie całą dostępną przestrzeń. - Moje się zmieszczą? - odezwał się miły głos. Przyjaciółki spojrzały w stronę źródła dźwięku. Obok nich stała uśmiechnięta Koreanka, którą Zoltan wymienił w głośniku. Za nią ustawione były cztery bagaże. - Może tak - odpowiedziała Tiffany, na co walizki Park "wskoczyły" do windy. Drzwi zamknęły się. - Nazywam się Tiffany Fletcher - przedstawiła się. - Jestem Park Hyo-Sang. - A ja Iv... - przyjaciółka szturchnęła ją w ramię - Khadidża Hariri. - Będziemy razem mieszkać - powiedziała Koreanka. - Tylko ja ustalam zasady w pokoju - orzekła kulturystka, na co uśmiech z twarzy nowej znajomej znikł. - Nie martw się. Iv... - przyjaciółka oddała jej szturchnięcie - Khadidża taka jest. Znam ją bardzo dobrze. Winda otworzyła się. Dziewczyny weszły do środka. - Źle w tym wyglądasz - stwierdziła Izabela, której młodszy syn właśnie przymierzał czarną koszulę i szare spodnie - W sumie to we wszystkim źle wyglądasz. Do pokoju wkroczył Brandon w olśniewającym niebieskim garniturze. Idealnie pasował on do umięśnionej sylwetki brązowowłosego. - Nooo... wyglądasz świetnie! - pochwaliła syna, na co twarz Tyler'a przybrała kolor buraka. Tiffany, Ivy i Hyo-Sang znalazły się w holu. Zoltan był zdziwiony ilością walizek, jaka właśnie wjechała do pokoju nastolatek. - Te wszystkie walizki należą do waszej trójki? - Dwójki - powiedziała Ivy, wyjmując zza siebie przezroczystą foliową siatkę - Ja się spakowałam w to. Mam tu trzy pary majtek. - Starczą ci trzy pary majtek na dziesięć miesięcy? - Dziesięć miesięcy? Kurwa, to ja za dużo wzięłam. - No i te czerwone walizki są moje - rzekła Ivy - A to jeszcze nie wszystkie. Dojadą dzisiaj wieczorem. W tych, co wjechały, mam tylko buty. - Emm... Tiffany, możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - grzecznie zapytał Zoltan. - Jasne. A o czym? - No... na osobności. Fletcher wymieniła ze swoimi współlokatorkami porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Park weszła do pokoju, a za nią niechętnie wkroczyła Ivy, za którą drzwi wysunęły się z ściany. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz z nimi mieszkać? - zapytał, siadając na kanapie. Tiffany popatrzyła na niego groźnie - Tylko pytam. - Jestem pewna w 100 procentach. - Okej, ale jeśli chcesz, w każdej chwili mogę cię przenieść do jakichś... Amerykanek. Tymczasem Ivy rzuciła się na łóżko przy ścianie, oznajmiając przy tym, że to miejsce jest jej. Pokój był takiej wielkości, że każda z nastolatek miała odpowiednią ilość przestrzeni dla siebie. Jego ściany były wymalowane na jasnoniebieski. Miał on duże czyste okno, obok którego przymocowany był niewielki panel - pozwalał on na wyświetlenie na szybie obrazu dowolnego miejsca na Ziemi (i nie tylko), ale regulował także temperaturę i wilgotność w pokoju. Umożliwiał też w nagłej sytuacji kontakt z administracją budynku. Park zajęła łóżko po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Usiadła na nim, a następnie wyjęła telefon. - Chyba nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jak zadzwonię do chłopaka? - spytała nieśmiało. Dziewczyna bardzo polubiła Tiffany, głównie za jej styl. Natomiast Khadidża budziła w niej strach. - A dzwoń se, byleby krótko. Hyo-Sang wybrała numer i przyłożyła telefon do ucha. - Halo? O, hej, Brad! Ivy wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy. Znała to imię! Przysłuchała się rozmowie, dzięki czemu wywnioskowała, że rozmówca współlokatorki i chłopak Tiffany to ta sama osoba. - Musiałabym zapytać - powiedziała, odsuwając słuchawkę od ucha i zakrywając palcem głośnik - Khadidża, nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdyby mój chłopak wpadł dzisiaj popołudniu na jakąś godzinę? - Nie - odparła stanowczo, myśląc, że pytanie brzmiało bardziej jak "czy mój chłopak mógłby wpaść dzisiaj". - Wpadaj śmiało! Papa. Dziewczyna rozłączyła się, na co Ivy zdenerwowana wstała. - Powiedziałam, że... Wypowiedź przerwała jej Tiffany, która właśnie weszła do pokoju. Ivy zamilkła, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Gdyby powiedziała Tiffany, że dzieli chłopaka z Park, wściekłaby się. Postanowiła więc nic nie mówić. - Tiffany, chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, żeby... - Nie ma - odpowiedziała za przyjaciółkę Ivy. - Ale o co cho... - chciała zapytać Tiffany, jednak kulturystka przerwała: - O nic. Chodnikiem biegł pewien dziewięciolatek. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby chłopak właśnie nie uciekał z domu dziecka. Był niski i rudowłosy, miał lekko piegowatą twarz. Dziewięciolatek podbiegł pod drzwi jednego z domów, po czym wcisnął dzwonek do drzwi. Rozglądał się dookoła, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie ściga. Drzwi otworzył Buford. - Dzień dobry, dziadku! - zawołał z udawanym uśmiechem. Na słowo "dziadku" Van Stomm rozdziawił usta - Jestem z przyszłości, nie z teraźniejszości. Mogę wejść? - zapytał, po czym szybko wkroczył do środka, nawet nie czekając na pozwolenie. - Jak to z przyszłości? - No jestem synem twojego... syna - odpowiedział. Równie dobrze mógłby powiedzieć "córki", co prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się wyrzuceniem za drzwi. Jednak instynkt podpowiadał mu, że "syn" to trafniejsza odpowiedź. - Ale którego? Keyl poczuł, jak zimny pot spływa po jego plecach. Zgadnięcie imienia to już nie lada wyzwanie. - Halo? - powiedział Buford, którego rozmówca nie odpowiadał - Jayden'a czy Andrew? - Keyl odetchnął z ulgą. - Jayden'a. - Poważnie? On znajdzie jakąś dziewczynę? - Tak... - odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Teraz wiedział, że może jakkolwiek wykreować postać dziewczyny swojego "ojca" - Ma na imię Emma. - Oooo... to fajnie. Emma Van Stomm. Ładnie brzmi. A jak się nazywasz? - Keyl Van Stomm - skłamał. W rzeczywistości nosił nazwisko Jones. - To rozgość się. Twoja babcia, Brigitte, niedługo wróci. Zawiozła Jayden'a i Andrew na rozpoczęcie roku. W tych czasach twój tata ma 17 lat, a twój wujek pięć. Keyl uśmiechnął się szeroko. Widział, że jego rozmówca nie należał do najinteligentniejszych ludzi, toteż wyciągnięcie od niego informacji o rodzinie Van Stommów będzie prościzną. Przedszkolanka pogłaskała po głowie Amy, która właśnie jadła lizaka. - Niech pani się nie martwi, pani dziecko będzie w bardzo dobrych rękach - uspokajała Claire, która była bardziej przerażona niż jej córka. A to właśnie Amy musiała zapoznać się z nowymi kolegami i koleżankami. Jednak pięciolatka była bardzo spokojna. Kobieta, z którą Claire i jej córka rozmawiały, nazywała się Jolie Martin. Pracowała jako przedszkolanka. Uwielbiała swoją pracę. Była to niska osoba z szatynowymi włosami. Na jej twarzy widać było zmarszczki, a na jej głowie - siwe odrosty. Ubrana była w zwyczajną szarą sukienkę oraz płaskie pantofelki w tym samym kolorze. Nosiła srebrny naszyjnik oraz kilka bransoletek. - Ale na pewno? - spytała Claire, podgryzając paznokcie. - Na pewno. - Dzieci są tutaj przyjazne? - Tak. - Budynek nie stwarza zagrożenia? - Nie. - Wilgotność w tym przedszkolu utrzymuje się w granicach 40-60%? - Proszę już wyjść. Jolie wskazała palcem na drzwi. Choć uwielbiała rozmawiać z ludźmi, to Fletcher ją zirytowała. Blondynka przykucnęła i spojrzała na twarz córki, podczas gdy przedszkolanka przewróciła oczami i usiadła na swoim fotelu. - Kochanie, pamiętaj, jeśli ktoś będzie ci chciał zrobić krzywdę - mówiła z żalem i łzami w oczach - To powiedz nam to, a my temu komuś - tu już ze złością, przy okazji wstając - tak spierzemy dupę, że... Jolie poderwała się ze swojego siedzenia i sprawnie wyprowadziła kobietę za drzwi. Podczas gdy w Danville zbliżała się godzina 10, na wyspie Korfu dochodziła 17. Xavier i Amanda leżeli na plaży. Rudowłosa pisała z koleżankami na telefonie, podczas gdy blondyn czytał książkę. Leżeli na niezbyt zatłoczonej kamiennej plaży. Otoczona była wysokimi palmami, a nieopodal stał niewielki bar, przy którym siedzieli opaleni mężczyźni i rozmawiali, delektując się smakiem krwistoczerwonego wina. Cieśnina Korfu, przy której mieściła się plaża, oddzielała od siebie turecką wyspę i Albanię. Dlatego góry, które było widać daleko za wodą, należały już do Imperium Polski Proczadzikowej. Temperatura powietrza przekraczała 40 stopni Celsjusza. Zaśnięcie na takim skwerze było niebezpieczne, zatem leżący na ręcznikach Xavier i Amanda uważali, by nie oddać się w objęcia Morfeusza. Ale Fred już nie uważał. Smacznie spał na pompowanym czerwonym materacu, którym kołysała woda. Jego sen trwał kilka godzin. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył oczy dostrzegł, że jego łoże było oddalone o prawie 200 metrów od plaży. Pepe Junior upewnił się, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Wrzucił do kominka trochę proszku Fiuu, a następnie wbiegł do środka. Zaterkotał, co wywołało zielony ogień i zniknięcie dziobaka. Po chwili zwierzak pojawił się w identycznym kominku, który znajdował się w jego podziemnej bazie. Wskoczył na swoje siedzenie. Na ekranie czekał Carl, gotów wydać agentowi polecenia. Na środku korytarza Dan School stał złoty piedestał, na który wskoczyła Moranica. Otoczona była uczniami. Wśród męskiej części dominowały czarne i granatowe garnitury, natomiast dziewczyny miały na sobie głównie schludne białe koszule i ciemne spódnice. Strój rudowłosej stanowił brązowy pień zasłaniający tułów i nogi, z którego wystawały dwie gałęzie (rękawy). Natomiast na głowie Moranica miała wiele zielonych liści. - Dzisiaj rozpoczynamy rok szkolny 2040/2041 - mówiła, żując gumę - Pierwsze liceum niech podniosą ręce. Okej. To ci, co są w A idą do sali numer 69. Klasa B idzie do sali 18. Uczniowie rozeszli się. Większość uczniów IA chodziła do Dan School do podstawówki, toteż wiedzieli, w którą stronę iść. Natomiast nowi podążali za resztą. Dotarli w końcu do sali. Oprócz Jayden'a, który musiał zwolnić ze względu na schody. Po pokonaniu ich, oparł się o ścianę i z trudem łapał oddech. Starał się nie stracić przytomności. Po kilku minutach ruszył dalej. Chciał wejść do sali, ale... utknął w drzwiach. Cała klasa wybuchła śmiechem, po chwili Jayden również. - Może pomóc? - powiedział jeden z chłopaków. Był umięśniony i miał krótko przystrzyżone brązowe włosy. - Tak. Wolę siedzieć niż tu tkwić - odparł, na co kolega złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Nie dało to jednak żadnego efektu. - Ej, co to za spaślak mi utknął w drzwiach?! - wszyscy usłyszeli głos dyrektorki. Nie widzieli jej jednak, gdyż Jayden wszystko zasłaniał. Po chwili Van Stomm poczuł silny ból i padł na podłogę. Moranica wkroczyła do środka i spojrzała na każdą przerażoną twarz. Jayden przekręcił się na plecy, a Davenport zaczęła skakać po brzuchu nastolatka. - Nazywam się Moranica Davenport i będę waszą wychowawczynią oraz waszym katem. Opowiem coś o sobie. - Witam was w roku szkolnym 2040/2041! - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Zoltan, rozkładając ręce. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli na wygodnych "siedzeniach". Te "siedzenia" stanowiły okrągłe płyty, które lewitowały tak, że każdy z uczniów idealnie widział mężczyznę stojącego przed mikrofonem - Przyjęcie was do tej szkoły możecie traktować jako jeden z waszych dotychczasowych największych życiowych sukcesów. Bo przekonanie Moranici to faktycznie życiowy sukces. Ta szkoła otwiera drogę do marzeń, wielkiej kariery i sławy. Ponad 40% absolwentów naszej szkoły to laureaci Nagrody Nobla, a jedna z absolwentek jest obecnie kandydatką na urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych - po chwili Zoltan dodał szeptem - No ale jej rywal lepszy - i wrócił do normalnego głosu - Ja pominę resztę przemówienia, które wygłaszam co roku. Spieszę się na ważne spotkanie. Dlatego wszystkie ważne informacje dostaniecie na G-Mail, łącznie z planami lekcji. Do widzenia. Uczniowie zaczęli opuszczać salę. Wszyscy przepuścili Brandona. Tymczasem Tyler, który chciał iść tuż za nim, został odsunięty przez tłum innych osób, którego nie zauważyły. Brązowowłosy znalazł się na korytarzu. Po kilkunastu sekundach pojawił się też Zoltan, który podszedł do Flynn'a. - Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział mu, po czym ruszył w stronę windy. Brandon, lekko zdziwiony, ale i zaciekawiony, poszedł za nim. Minutę później siedzieli w tym samym pokoju, gdzie Moranica prowadziła przesłuchania. Zoltan usiadł na fotelu za biurkiem, a Flynn zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. - O co chodzi? - spytał pewnie. - Brandon. Prosto z mostu. Wiem o twojej bionice. Brązowowłosy momentalnie pobladł. Ale skąd? Jak? Przecież to ściśle strzeżona tajemnica ich rodziny! - Izabela mi powiedziała. - Mama? Dlaczego? - Posłuchaj. Twój ojciec, Fineasz, również był bioniczny. Tak samo jak twój wujek, Ferb. Ich matka, Brenda, chciała przejąć rządy na całym świecie za pomocą tego wynalazku, jakim była bionika. Kiedyś znalazła pewną dziewczynę, w którą wszczepiła bioniczny chip. Jasmine MacMandy obecnie siedzi w więzieniu razem z Brendą. A raczej siedziała. Brenda kilka lat temu umarła. No a Jasmine... otrzymałem kilka dni temu informację, że tajne amerykańskie więzienie... - Chyba nie takie tajne, skoro mi pan o nim mówi - przerwał Brandon. - Wracając... to więzienie zostało w pewnym stopniu zniszczone. Uciekło z niego 17 przestępców, w tym Jasmine. Została uratowana przez niejakiego Marcusa. To były uczeń G-Tech'u. Też bioniczny. Kiedyś chciał nas zabić, ale słuch po nim zaginął. To, że Marcus powróci, było od samego początku wiadome. I dlatego Fineasz ci wszczepił bionikę. Chciał, żebyś uratował świat przed tym szaleńcem - Brandon lekko spuścił głowę - Musisz mi pomóc ich wytropić. Zwłaszcza, że teraz trwają te wybory. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Marcus będzie chciał owinąć sobie mnie i Summer wokół swojego palca. A z Summer zapewne to już zrobił. To słaba psychicznie osoba. No i ma wyższe poparcie. Jeszcze... - powiedział, zaciskając zęby. - Jak mamy znaleźć Marcusa i Jasmine? - Tego nie wiem. Jeżeli kontroluje Summer, ona nie będzie chciała nam powiedzieć. Będzie się bała. Podejrzewam, że Marcus będzie teraz polował na mnie. To by było na tyle. Chciałem cię tylko o wszystkim uświadomić. Mama ci pewnie o tym nie powiedziała? - Nie - powiedział, razem z Zoltanem wstając. - Kiedyś do tego wrócimy. Gdy dostanę nowe informacje, natychmiast dam ci znać. Tiffany, Ivy i Hyo-Sang wróciły do pokoju po uroczystości. Fletcher i Park usiadły na swoich łóżkach, a Tjinder zdjęła z siebie nikab i rzuciła go na poduszkę. Wywołało to zdziwienie w oczach Koreanki. - Nie powinnaś być ciągle w nikabie? - zapytała niepewnie Hyo-Sang. - Nie jestem żadną muzułmanką. To tylko przebranie. - Ale po co ci? Chyba niewygodnie i gorąco musi w tym... - Posłuchaj, Ogród... - Park - poprawiła. - Nieważne. Nazywam się Ivy Tjinder. - Rozumiem... - powiedziała, powoli potakując głową i przeciągając samogłoskę "u" - Ale naprawdę? Jesteś tą Ivy Tjinder? - Tak. - Wow... - zapanowała niedługa cisza, którą zakończyła Park - Ach, Tiffany, właśnie! Popołudniu przychodzi mój... - Tiff, może chcesz iść na zakupy? - przerwała Ivy, na co jej przyjaciółka wstała i wysokim głosem krzyknęła "Tak!" - To masz tutaj tysiąc dolców - kulturystka wyciągnęła z kieszeni kilka banknotów i podała Fletcherowej - Idź sobie coś kup. Tjinder nie chciała, żeby Tiffany dowiedziała się o chłopaku Hyo-Sang. Głównie dlatego, że wtedy by z nim zerwała. A po tym popadłaby w "depresję" i zaciągnęłaby przyjaciółkę na całodzienne zakupy, czego ta nienawidzi. Potem obie przystąpiłyby do zemsty na byłym partnerze czarnowłosej - nawet jeżeli zerwanie nie byłoby z jego winy. A kiedy chłopak zostałby upokorzony, Tiffany poznałaby nowego przystojniaka, który po jakimś czasie w oczach Fletcher stałby się świnią i doszłoby do zerwania. I tak w kółko. To nieunikniony cykl, który Ivy zawsze starała się opóźniać - byleby rzadziej chodzić na zakupy. Fred dopływał właśnie do brzegu, przy którym na kocach leżeli ludzie. Kiedy mężczyzna złapał dłońmi chłodnego piasku, odetchnął z ulgą. Lekko sapał - w końcu pokonanie 200 metrów przy ponad 40-stopniowym upale na materacu nie było takie proste. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie widział swojego rodzeństwa. Może poszli już do hotelu? Może on sam dopłynął do pobliskiej plaży? Może to i to? Podszedł do jednego z mężczyzn, który wygodnie wypoczywał na zielonym ręczniku. - Przepraszam - zaczął Fred - Wie pan, jak trafię do hotelu "Hilton"? Rozmówca podrapał się po głowie. - Ten hotel... eeee... on na Korfu być - powiedział, kalecząc język angielski. - A gdzie ja niby jestem? - W Albanii. Claire wspięła się na wysoki dąb, by z niego obserwować, co jej córka robiła. Czy wszystko było u niej w porządku? Czy nikt jej nie dokuczał? Czy dobrze się bawiła? Na te pytanie Fletcher musiała znać odpowiedź. Usiadła na jednej z grubszych gałęzi tak, że miała stąd idealny widok na okno przedszkola. Przez lornetkę widziała, że jej córka rozmawiała z pewnym chłopcem. - Jak mas na imię? - zapytał Andrew. - Amy. - Ja jeśtem Andlew! Tiffany radośnie wyszła z G-Tech'u. Zaraz zakupy! Już nie mogła się doczekać przymierzania tych wszystkich ubrań. W drodze do galerii spotkała Brandona, który zmierzał w stronę parkingu. - Brandon? - spytała, na co brązowowłosy odwrócił się na pięcie. - Ooo, Tiffany! Cześć! - powiedział, uśmiechając się. - Hej. Też się dostałeś do tej szkoły? - podeszła do niego i przytuliła go. - Tak. Ja jestem w klasie sportowej, a Tyler jest w gamerskiej. - O, Tyler, cześć! Nawet cię nie zauważyłam! - powiedziała, spoglądając na czarnowłosego, który od początku rozmowy stał obok Brandona - Ale masz fajnie. Szkoda, że ja się tutaj nie dostałam, jak miałam dziewięć lat. - Ale ja mam szesnaście! - oburzył się. - Poważnie? Ach, przecież ty jesteś ode mnie o rok młodszy. - Jak ci się podoba szkoła, De LafFashion? Tiffany pobladła. - Skąd wiesz o moim vlogu?! - Oj no, proszę cię. Z czym innym byś się tu dostała? No i jak można nie zauważyć tego podobieństwa między tobą a De LafFashion? - Ale nie mów nikomu! - poprosiła. - Spoko, spoko. Ja nie powiem. Tyler nawet jak powie, to i tak mu nikt nie uwierzy. Młodszy Flynn przekręcił oczami. Tiffany pożegnała się z nimi. Wiedziała, że Brandonowi można ufać. Choć dalej nie była zadowolona z faktu, że wie. Natomiast o Tyler'ze, który również poznał jej sekret, zupełnie zapomniała. Zoltan wrócił właśnie do Kansas City. Zmęczony padł na łóżko po to, by zaraz uruchomić telewizor i zobaczyć, co się dzieje na świecie. Trafił na pewien wywiad. Rozmowa przeprowadzana była z jednym z bardziej znanych politologów. - A co jest przyczyną tak niskiego poparcia Davenporta w ogólnokrajowych sondażach? - spytała dziennikarka, którą była Mikrofala Blender. - Hmmm... - zaczął mężczyzna - Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest trudna. Tjinder nie jest dobrą kandydatką. Jak na urząd prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, ma zbyt pokojowe poglądy i zbyt miękki charakter. Davenport to ponadprzeciętny kandydat, a pomimo tego jego poparcie jest prawie 2 razy niższe niż Tjinder. Wszystko to za sprawą żony pana Zoltana, która to poparcie psuje. Pierwsza Dama, podobnie jak prezydent, jest twarzą całego kraju. Nie można doprowadzić do tego, by ową Damą została kobieta, która jeszcze wczoraj w samym staniku wdrapała się na dach Empire State Building i wypierdziała Hejnał Mariacki. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej sytuacji byłby rozwód Zoltana i Moranici. Davenport chwilę pomyślał. Nareszcie znalazł przyczynę niskiego poparcia. Kominek w Spółce Zło wypełnił się zielonym płomieniem. Po chwili wyskoczył stamtąd Pepe Junior. Rozejrzał się. Chciał już skoczyć w stronę stojącego na balkonie Dundersztyca, ale drogę zagrodziła mu klatka, która właśnie na niego spadła. - Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak Junior... Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz zniszczyć mój enator. Lub zobaczyć, gdzie jest twój ojciec. Siedzi w kącie i gra z moim ojcem w szachy. Młody dziobak skierował swój wzrok w stronę wspomnianego miejsca. Przy stoliku spali ojcowie jego i Dundersztyca. Rozłożona była tam plansza do gry w szachy. Pionki były tak rozstawione, że bardziej prawdopodobne było zwycięstwo dziobaka. - Chcesz zobaczyć mój enator? Oto on - mężczyzna zrzucił ze stojącej na balkonie maszyny białe prześcieradło - Oto Stań-Się-Niewidzialnym-Enator! Dzięki niemu stanę się niewidzialny, wkroczę do ratusza i przejmę władzę w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Genialnie, co nie? - Nie! - krzyknął Zoltan, przed którymi stało dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w czarne stroje - Macie ją tylko porwać i do 6 listopada przetrzymać na tych Wyspach Dziewiczych. - Jasne. To będzie kosztować 20 milionów dolarów. - Okej. Kiedy ją uśpicie, dam wam tę kasę. A teraz ukryjcie się. Mężczyźni wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i skryli się za kanapą. Zoltan wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do swojej żony. - Moranica, przylatuj tu natychmiast! - zażądał. - Właśnie prowadzę rozpoczęcie roku w mojej klasie. - W twojej klasie? Wzięłaś wychowawstwo, kiedy ja kandyduję na prezydenta? - Dlaczego miałabym przylecieć do Kansas? - zmieniła temat. - Bo... jestem napalony - wybąkał. Moranica rozłączyła się. Dwie sekundy później cała spocona wpadła przez drzwi do mieszkania. - Sory, że tak długo - dyszała - Ale pociąg się spóźnił. Jeden z mężczyzn podniósł się i wycelował w stronę rudowłosej pistolet. W szyję kobiety trafiła niebieska strzałka. Po chwili Moranica z hukiem wylądowała na podłodze. Mężczyźni podeszli do kobiety. - To ja idę po wasze pieniądze - orzekł Zoltan. Kiedy dobiegła równa godzina 14, Claire wbiegła do przedszkola. Złapała swoją córkę za nadgarstek. - Jak było w przedszkolu? - zapytała, niemalże krzycząc. Claire wybiegła, ciągnąc za sobą Amy. Jolie tylko przewróciła oczami i westchnęła: - Achh, te nadopiekuńcze matki. Uroczystości z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zakończyły się. Tyler grał na komputerze, Jayden wrócił do domu, gdzie czekał na niego Brandon chcący podzielić się wrażeniami. W rozmowie udzielał się głównie Flynn, który opowiadał o nowej szkole. Van Stomm mówił za to o nowych nauczycielach i nowej klasie. W pewnym momencie temat rozmowy zszedł na podręczniki. - Mnie rodzice dalej nie kupili książek - powiedział Jayden. - Może sam kup - zaproponował Brandon - Moja ciocia, Ocean, otworzyła niedawno księgarnię szkolną. Albańskie słońce powoli ukrywało się za wysokimi korfiańskimi górami. Plaża, na której znalazł się Fred, należała do miasta Ksamil. Stamtąd ruszył autobusem bez biletu. Starał się ignorować zdziwione spojrzenia ludzi. Choć Albania była gorącym krajem związkowym Imperium, to jednak widok ludzi w samym stroju kąpielowym w komunikacji miejskiej był niepożądany. Po prawie półgodzinnej podróży wysiadł blisko portu w Sarandzie. Ruszył uliczką w dół, by po chwili znaleźć się przed niedużym budynkiem, gdzie zatrzymali go dwaj ochroniarze. Jeden z nich zapytał o coś po albańsku. - Angielski? - zmienił język Fred. - Dokumenty prosimy - zażądał ten sam ochroniarz. - Nie mam. Panowie, jest taka sytuacja: byłem na Korfu, ale zasnąłem na materacu wodnym i przywiało mnie do Ksamilu. Muszę dostać się na Korfu, gdzie czekają na mnie siostra i brat. - Było wielu takich - odezwał się drugi - z takimi historiami. Raz jakiś typ powiedział, że go na materacu przywiało aż z Sycylii. - Ale proszę. Nie kłamię. - Bez paszportu nie opuścisz terenów Imperium. Ba, celi więziennej też nie opuścisz. - Ale nie możecie mnie aresztować! - Możemy - powiedział pierwszy z nich, po czym wyciągnął kajdanki i zakuł w nie Freda. - Ale... ale zanim mnie aresztujecie, chcę wykonać jeden telefon! Ochroniarze westchnęli, po czym drugi z nich rozkuł Freda, a pierwszy wyciągnął swoją komórkę i podał ją brązowowłosemu. Ten wpisał pewien numer i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha. - Halo? Zoltan? Mężczyźni wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Czyżby chodziło o tego Zoltana? Fred wytłumaczył przybranemu ojcu żony brata ciotecznego jego matki całą sytuację, po czym podał z lekkim uśmiechem telefon jednemu z ochroniarzy. - Halo? - spytał nieśmiało. - Tu Zoltan George Davenport. Proszę o wpuszczenie Freda na pokład promu na Korfu, bo w przeciwnym razie, jeśli wygram wybory, obciążę Imperium wysokimi sankcjami. Pepe przyjrzał się klatce. Zastanawiał się, jak z niej uciec, kiedy nagle... zwyczajnie ją podniósł. Odrzucił ją w kąt i pobiegł w stronę przeciwnika, który właśnie miał zostać trafiony przez promień enatora. W ostatniej chwili zepchnął go z linii lotu strumienia, który poleciał w stronę przedmieść. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku Juniorze, jak mogłeś?! - krzyknął rozwścieczony. Agent za to zdjął mu buta i rzucił nim w stronę przycisku autodestrukcji. Enator wybuchł, a zwierzak pobiegł w stronę kominka - A żeby cię, Pepe Panie... - dziobak za pomocą proszku Fiuu znikł, więc Heinz westchnął - a zresztą, co za różnica. Tak oto niszczenie wynalazków Dundersztyca przez dziobakowego agenta stało się tradycją - podobnie jak u ich rodziców. Keyl siedział na krześle w kuchni, jedząc kanapkę. Usłyszał nagle, że ktoś wchodzi do domu. - Buford, wróciliśmy! - odezwał się damski głos należący do Brigitte. Po chwili ktoś zbiegł ze schodów. - Brigitte, muszę ci kogoś pokazać! - Kogo? - Naszego wnuka. Przybył z przyszłości! - Co?! Zwariowałeś? - Nie kupiła tej bajki. Pora się zmywać - pomyślał Keyl, rzucając kanapkę w kąt i rozglądając się za kryjówką. - Musisz mieć jakieś urojenia! Gdzie on jest? - W kuchni. Kanapkę je. Keyl usłyszał szybkie kroki, a dalej nie wiedział, gdzie się skryć. Oblał go zimny pot. Jego plan wyjdzie na marne. Brigitte zaraz go wyda i odstawi do domu dziecka, z którego w końcu uciekł. Przez otwarte okno wpadł zielony promień, który trafił w Keyl'a. Oszołomiony chłopak nie wiedział, co się stało. Tymczasem do kuchni wpadła Brigitte, a za nią Buford. - Nikogo nie ma - stwierdziła spokojnie - Mówiłam, że masz jakieś urojenia. Buford i Brigitte ruszyli w stronę sypialni, podczas gdy Keyl wybiegł z domu, zupełnie zapominając o swojej niewidzialności. Claire oglądała pewien program kulinarny w telewizji. Obok niej siedziała jej mała córeczka, która bawiła się telefonem. - Najważniejszą zasadą gotowania jest to, żeby nie spalić kuchni ani nikogo w jej otoczeniu - odezwał się głos z telewizora. - O, to muszę zapamiętać. Miewam z tym problemy - stwierdziła Fletcher. Po chwili spojrzała na Amy - Co robisz, kochanie? - zapytała. - Pisę z chłopakiem - odparła. - Okej - odpowiedziała, ponownie odwracając wzrok w stronę ekranu. Kucharz pokazywał właśnie, jak przyrządzić naleśnika. Najpierw należało na patelnię nalać wcześniej przyrządzonego ciasta, po czym... Zaraz, zaraz! Amy pisała z chłopakiem?! Claire energicznie wstała i łapiąc się za głowę, spytała: - Piszesz z chłopakiem?! - Tak - odparła pięciolatka, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na stan jej mamy. - Ale Amy, ty... ty masz pięć lat! Przecież ty jeszcze nie umiesz pisać! - Wiem, dlatego wysyłamy sobie śmiesne buźki. - Aaaa, okej. Czekaj... Ty masz chłopaka? - Tak. - A jak ma na imię? Amy chwilę podrapała się po głowie i powiedziała: - Nie pamiętam. Na imię miał Andrew. Jayden wkroczył do księgarni. Ocean spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na otyłego klienta, który podszedł do lady i ułożył przed nią kartkę papieru. - Są te podręczniki? - spytał. Davenport przyjrzała się liście, na której zaznaczone było żółtym mazakiem kilka tytułów. - Powinny być na zapleczu. Zaraz sprawdzę. Ocean zabrała kartkę ze sobą i zniknęła, przechodząc przez szare drzwi. Jayden rozejrzał się. Niemal od razu ujrzał stojącą przy kasie półkę z batonikami. Oblał go zimny pot. Zjeść czy nie? Tymczasem Davenport przechadzała się po zapleczu, szukając podręczników. Dosyć szybko odnalazła dwa pierwsze. Z trzecim miała drobny kłopot, na szczęście odnalazła go skrytego między grubymi książkami do fizyki. Kiedy wróciła na sklep, upuściła podręczniki na podłogę. - Co... - wyjąkała - co... co tu się stało?! Księgarnia była pusta, zupełnie tak jakby nikt jej tu nigdy nie umeblował. Nawet kasy nie było. Jedynie gołe ściany i drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz i na zaplecze. Na środku pomieszczenia siedział Jayden pożerający kilka książek naraz. Spojrzał się z zażenowaniem na Ocean, której usta były szeroko otwarte. - Czy ty... czy ty mi właśnie zjadłeś całą księgarnię? - Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Davenport zemdlała. Ivy ubrana była w swój nikab. Obserwowała, jak Hyo-Sang pieści się z Bradem. Bała się, że zaraz rozbiorą się i na jej oczach... Tjinder coś wyczuła. Szybko zorientowała się, co to takiego. Wraz z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką miały "zmysł", dzięki któremu wyczuwały, że druga z nich zbliża się. Ivy wyskoczyła z pokoju. Tiffany radośnie wracała z zakupów. Jej ręce były tak obładowane torbami, że nawet nie dostrzegła, kiedy jedną z nich strąciła wazę ze stolika. Przedmiot potłukł się, na co Fletcher nie zwróciła większej uwagi. - Hej! Dzięki za tego tysiaka. Nigdy bym się po tobie nie spodziewała takiej dobroduszności. - Jasne... Poczekaj tu. - Po co? - spytała, jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Ivy wbiegła do pokoju, a Tiffany za nią. - Spierdzielaj! - wykrzyczała Khadidża. - Ale o co... - chciał już zapytać Brad, jednak gdy ujrzał swoją drugą dziewczynę, szeroko wytrzeszczył oczy i wyskoczył przez okno. Tuż przed opuszczeniem pokoju z jego kieszeni wypadł telefon, lądując na poduszce Fletcher. Tymczasem Ivy zaczerwieniła się. Nie tak miało to wszystko wyglądać. - O co chodzi? - wstała oszołomiona i zdezorientowana Hyo-Sang. - To mój chłopak! - wykrzyczała zezłoszczona Tiffany. - Mój też! - Zaraz, czyli on nas... oszukał. Musimy się zemścić. Ivy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Cykl Tiffany pominął depresyjne zakupy, co bardzo ucieszyło Tjinder. Inne informacje *